


you would smile, and that would be enough

by orphan_account



Series: times the doctor changes history [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1804, Bonding, Eliza is Tired, F/M, Gen, Hamilton is dead, Post-Hamilton's Death, The Doctor is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a meeting between the eleventh doctor and eliza.





	you would smile, and that would be enough

She sits out in the garden and thinks. Eliza is tired, so very tired. It is a wonder that she can still function, that she can take care of her children after what happened.

...Alexander is dead.

Her husband is dead.

Just the thought brings tears to her eyes.

He cannot be dead. It is a tragedy, that his beautiful mind is gone from this world, shut down by that foolish Burr's foolish decision ─ Eliza wants to hate him so very badly that it makes her stomach churn, but she cannot find it in herself to hate him. 

The garden is her thinking space. The quiet of it, the chirping of the birds and the half-dead flowers that Alexander tried to grow for her as repentance.

He did not know that Eliza had forgiven him from the moment he showed regret. 

He did not know that Eliza still loved him, despite what happened.

Eliza picks some of the flowers. Looks at them wistfully. The flowers are pink and yellow. Her favourite colours.

Alexander knows... no, knew (and she has to swallow back the burn of tears at the use of past tense) how to make her smile.

Alexander made her smile.

A strange sort of _vworp, vworp_ sound fills her ears, and Eliza looks up from her hands and her flowers. 

_That's odd,_ she thinks to herself, because it is. It's a strange blue box with the words _Police Box: Public Call_ written with what she thinks is white paint. Very out of place.

Getting up, Eliza walks over to the box and pulls the door open with one hand, holding the wilting flowers in her other hand ─ and she is met by a large, almost futuristic room.

"Wow," she whispers.

Another voice, not her own, meets her ears.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

Eliza jumps slightly and turns to face the source of the noise.

It's a man, with soft brown hair and old, old eyes in a young, young body. He looks sad. So very sad.

"Yes." Eliza says, sitting next to the man. An act of recklessness ─ she does not know who he is, he could be dangerous, but he just seems sad. Achingly sad. "Are you okay?"

The man stiffens, forces a fake smile on his face.

"...Fine. Perfectly fine." He says. "What about you? Who are you? I'm the Doctor."

Eliza gently shakes his hand. "Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton." The black folds of her mourning dress shift as she moves. "A pleasure to meet you."

They sit in silence for a minute. Eliza fiddles with the cuffs of her sleeves. "Is 'The Doctor' truly your name, or just an assumed title?" She asks.

The Doctor hums thoughtfully. "An assumed title, of sorts. Better than my real name." He scoffs. "Why did you come in here? I am but a stranger ─ yet you seemingly trust me. Why?"

Eliza sighs and pulls him into a gentle hug. His body feels cold. So, so cold. She feels a spark of worry in the depths of her stomach. "Because you seem... peaceful. Kind. Better a person unknown than a thought-of friend who turns out to not be."

"Who?" He whispers. The Doctor seems angry. Fire burns in his eyes ─ she can see his anger. "What happened, Eliza? You do not deserve heartbreak."

The murderer's name falls from her lips. A tear forms in her eyes ─ she brushes it back, smiles a watery smile and tells the Doctor not to storm off after Burr.

"It is fine, Doctor," she whispers. "You do not need to enact vengeance in my name. Just sit here. Talk to me. I find that talking is a good way to get over grief."

So he does.

The Doctor is good company, Eliza finds, and he tells wonderful stories about alien creatures that do not fail to intrigue her.

"I am glad I met you, Doctor," Eliza whispers. "Thank you for helping me." 

The Doctor smiles. If Eliza did not recognise the hint of sadness, she would have said that he was fine. "Goodbye, Eliza," he says softly. Almost wistful. "I will make sure your husband is remembered. I will make sure you are remembered." 

He waves her farewell, and she walks out of the strange box, not looking back.

When she does, the box is gone.

Eliza smiles.

"Goodbye, Doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> pretty rushed imo  
> sorry if its bad :/


End file.
